Johnny Test: Next Generation Story 1: The New Mr and Mrs Test
by HollowOmega
Summary: Johnny a now 21 years of age has moved out of his house and ready to start his life on his own. However, Things change for what his plans were once his Crush Sissy showed up. The Next Generation of tests are about to be revealed. Rated M for latter. Thanks to my friend Joe for helping me with this.
1. Reunion

One Johnny Test Twenty-one years of age was now finishing packing up everything in his room. Clothes Jackets Games everything into his two suitcases before sitting on them and closed them before lifting them up and coming down the stairs with a grunt at how heavy how much stuff he had panting once he was down the stairs.

Meanwhile Susan and Mary, who were wearing adult-size laboratory coats with gold "T" badges over their hearts were waiting right near the front door once their not-so-little brother came down the stairs. Susan and Mary were 24 year olds and founders of "Test Labs." An independent laboratory who specialized in environmental and medical research and they personally came home just to see their brother off.

"We still can't believe you're actually going to move out of this house Johnny," Mary said with a light smile.

"Yeah who would of thought our annoying little problem brother would become so mature" Susan said with a laugh as Johnny chuckled. "Hey that was ten years ago things have changed well outside you two experimenting on me for ten years" Johnny said with a laugh.

Suddenly two older looking people by the names of Hugh and Lila test hugged their son his mother crying. "It's hard to believe this day has come.." Hugh stated shaking his head. "You be careful out their young man or you'll be in trouble BIG TROUBLE!" He shouted causing Johnny to laugh.

As soon as Hugh said that, Dukey ran in like a human and hugged Johnny tightly. After an incident a few years ago that involved an alien race, the planet being nearly blown up, and enough chocolate pudding to fill up a football field Dukey had no need to hide the fact that he could talk and behave like any human anymore. Because of this he didn't have to hold back just how he felt about his best friend moving out, "I told myself I wasn't gonna cry *sniffle* but I can't help it! I'M GONNA MISS YOU BUDDYYYYYY!" Dukey said with tears in his eyes.

"Hey It's alright Buddy I'll be around to visit" Johnny said with a smile. Taking out a picture of a freind of his from school that he let "Get away" more or less he sighed putting the picture away and smiled pulling his suitcase to the side. "Alright peace this world is about to get Johnnized peace!" Johnny save waving by before racing out and placed his suitcases in the taxi jumping in himself as the Taxi took off.

After arriving on the airport getting though the check in he zoomed though and onto his plane after dropping off his suit cases for his flight before the plane took off. It took about 2 hours or so to land before the Plane to land. Johnny exited the plane giving a air guitar motion. "Bridgebarrow! Johnny Test has Arrived!" Johnny shouted with a whoohoo motion. "Flight two arriving from Porkbelly" causing Johnny to blink looking over. "another flight from Porkbelly? who else could be coming here?" Johnny asked himself heading over to the flight to see who was coming.

There was a blonde woman wearing a black coat and blue jeans while navigating through the the airport terminal and that woman was none other than Sissy Blakely, a 21 year old woman moving out of porkbelly for the very first time.

Johnny's eyes nearly popped out of his head both in shock and surprise at how beautiful the woman that he knew back in elementary Middle and High school. She had changed so much as he watched her come off the the plane. "Sissy?" Johnny asked towards the woman coming off. Johnny Test? Speechless? That was a first.

Sissy was walking closer to the security checkout when she heard some call her name. She looked around, trying to figure out who the voice belonged to when she saw a blonde boy with a flame in his hair enter the Airport, "Is that...Johnny?" she mouthed.

"Someone pinch me I gotta be dreaming.." Johnny said before someone came by and pinched him. "OW!" He shouted rubbing his arm as he glared at the person. "Hey you asked..." he said heading on his own. "heh ok I asked for that. Hey Sissy Over here!" Johnny yelled waving his hand.

"Johnny!" Sissy answered his call and walked over to him. Johnny was taller and more muscular than he was since they were in high school and his hair looked even thicker, "I didn't even notice it was you at first Johnny, it's been so long!" she said before giving him a friendly hug.

"Heh could say the same thing about you Sissy" Johnny said with a laugh. Once put down Johnny smiled. "So how you been? Moving out of your parents house as well?" Johnny asked with a smile.

"That's right," Sissy nodded and smiled back. "They're going to miss me and I miss them too but I'm ready for my own place."

"Yeah Dukey pretty much broke down, Dad gave me his big trouble BIG TROUBLE thing and my sister well they are just gonna have to find someone else to experiment on. So where you staying? I got an apartment complex set out for me you know until I can afford a house and all. What about you?" Johnny asked. This was it his second chance to right a wrong for not telling Sissy. But He didn't wanna jump into it they needed to catch up and everything make sure the "Spark" more or less was still their.

"I have an apartment too," Sissy said, "it's in the suburbs, affordable, near a few stores, and it'll just right until I can afford a house." She answered all of her questions but she couldn't help but remember some of the good times they had together when they were younger.

"Nice. This is gonna rule it's nice to see you again. Say when we are all packed up in our new place wanna hang out? You know like old times? Well after our immature years ten years ago but eh hehe I am rambling aren't I" Johnny asked rubbing the back of his neck blushing.

"Yes, yes you are," Sissy giggled, "but yeah I'd like to hang out with you sometime, especially once I get my place settled."

"Sounds like a plan" Johnny stated with a grin. 'I seriously need to call Mary and find out whats going on me and her have NEVER spoke like this' Johnny stated to himself. "Alright catch you on the flip side" Johnny said taking off waving towards her his eyes looking at her not like he has before shaking his head. "Ok I need to ask Mary this is freaking me out!" Johnny stated. Once he grabbed his suitcases and made his way to his new apartment he figured he would focus on un packing later first he pulled out his cell phone and began dialing. "Come on Mary pick up pick up" Johnny stated a little freaked out.

It took a couple of rings but the phone was answered by Mary who knew it was Johnny's number, "Hello Johnny, what's up?" she greeted her younger brother.

"Yeah hey Mary uh listen I got a small problem. You remember Sissy right? From our neighborhood? Well you see how do I put this. We ran into each other at the airport moved into around the same complex and she seems to be making me ramble and knees weak when we speak so my question is. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Johnny shouted into the phone panting.

"Calm down brother calm down," Mary said with a little smile, even at 21 years old Johnny could still get stressed out as easily as he did when he was eleven, "You want my honest, intelligent, answer?" She asked.

"YES! THIS IS WHY I CALLED! It's freaking me out!" Johnny stated with stress in his eyes. He was freaking out to say the least. He had known Sissy for a while but never looked at her like this before. "Alright alright it's quite simple Johnny...you're in love," Mary answered simply, giving Johnny her honest response to his question.

"Wait what?! After everything we put each other though during the school years I am actually falling in love with Sissy?! Are you pulling my leg Mary?" Johnny asked. "Not at all," Mary snswered, "And while you two haven't always gotten along you never went too long without seeing each other and there weren't always pranks involved when you two were around," she explained. Mary knew enough about how her younger brother acted around Sissy to say such a thing.

"Ah great.." Johnny said collapsing on the ground putting the phone to his ear. "So what am I espoused to do sis? I mean she's beautiful and all now and-did I seriously just say that?" Johnny asked face palming. "Yes, now let Sissy know that," Mary replied with a smile in her tone.

"Thanks I guess Sister..you two eventually got married sis what the hell do I do?! I am not used to this. I mean I want this to work but I am scared ok. Yes Johnny Test Scared give me a break!" Johnny snapped in frustration.

"I'll put to you this way. What if Sissy is in love with you?" Missy asked. "I..You know I never thought about that. Ok your a girl. What do they like seriously Mary I don't wanna screw this up like I did growing up" Johnny stated. "I hear something about Johnny falling in love?" the voice of Dukey called out coming into the lab where Susan and Mary were. "So who's the lucky girl?" Dukey asked with a grin.

"Johnny's falling in love?" Susan asked, turning attention away from their supercomputer to her sister and of course Mary had a simple answer that they'd never believe, "It's Sissy."

"Say What?" Dukey asked as Susuan nodded. "I am with Dukey. Say what? They always hated each other growing up. what gives" Susuan asked before Dukey spoke. "Than again it dose make sense. How I have no idea" Dukey asked. "Ok Help please!" Johnny shouted into the phone.

"Johnny you're growing up it's not the end of the world just because you like Sissy, trust me," Mary said, trying to relax her brother, "For example, did you two have a prank war when you met Sissy today?"

Johnny pondered tapping his finger on his chin for a moment before blinking in shock. "You know surprisingly We didn't we just talked a met up than went our normal ways no pranking nothing" Johnny stated.

"Just as I thought," Mary smiled, "all I want you to do is go out with Sissy just one time, to see how you two are now that you're both adults. If your date is good then keep on dating her and if it's bad then stop dating her. Think of it as a grown-up experiment."

"You had to use experiment didn't you" Johnny asked with a laugh. "Ok I'll see where it goes but uh Sis. What do girls like? I can't go empty handed asking her out. It would seem I don't know rude" Johnny stated. "Johnny worried about not being rude? THEY GROW UP SO FAST!" Dukey shouted fake crying as Johnny let out a laugh.

"Well in that case girls like flowers and chocolate, ask Sissy out with either one of those and I'm sure she'll go out with you," Mary said with confidence in her voice.

"Alright! Thanks!" Johnny said hanging up before taking off. After stopping by the flower shop getting a bush of Roses taking a deep breath. Once he got to Sissy's house or rather apartment he took a deep breath. "Alright Here goes.." Johnny said. Slowly he knocked on the door. "Ok easy Johnny your just asking your freind out..and I just made the pressure big on me way to go test" Johnny face palmed.

Sissy was just relaxing in her house wearing a red T-shirt and some white jogging pants when she heard someone knocking on the door, "I'm coming!" she replied before opening it as soon as she got close to it and much to her surprise...it was Johnny Test with a bouquet of flowers and the gesture alone made her blush lightly, "Um..hello Johnny."

"Hey Sissy." Johnny said blushing brightly. "Um I got these for you and I was wondering. Um are you doing anything this weekend?" The Young Test asked his faced blushing a deep shade of red. "N-No I...I'm not doing anything at all this weekend," Sissy blushed even deeper from a light pink to a noticable red as she took the flowers.

"Well I was wondering.." Johnny said rubbing the back of his neck blushing. "Would you like to go out for Dinner and a Movie like a date? I mean if not that's ok but yeah.." Johnny asked blushing ok this was not going as well as he wished it could.

Was she dreaming? Was Johnny actually asking her out on a date? Admittedly she harbored a crush on him ever since they were kids but it never amounted to anything as neither one of them ever made a romantic move on each other...until now.

"I would like to go out with you Johnny...on a date," she said with growing confidence. Sissy was opening her heart up to him by saying that and the eleven year old girl who liked Johnny but was never willing to admit it was shining through with assertivenes in that response.

"Great...so say 8:00 Saturday?" Johnny asked and smiled. he was feeling a bit of dejuvu after his sister's "Saturday Repeat Device" when they started falling for one another he fixed it than but now he did not want to..he couldn't explain it. "Yes...8:00 Saturday, I'll be ready," Sissy nodded in affirmation. Any denial of her feelings for Johnny were gone now. She was ready to step up, be a woman, and date the boy she's known for the last 10 years.

"Alright I'll see you than" Johnny said once they went their separate ways. Once he was outside Johnny looked around before going "YAHOO!" Racing to his home before grabbing his Cell Phone. Once he heard his sister picking up. "Mary you're a flipping Genius it went over smoothly!" Johnny shouted in glee.

"There was never any doubt," Mary smiled with a tone of smugness through the phone, "but seriously though I've very happy for you brother."

"Thanks Sis. Hopefully things go well but I am not doubting it. I guess things will go well Me and Sissy seem to be looking forward to it.." Johnny said blushing. "Ok everything should go well. I mean we have been friends for years" Johnny said falling on his bed sighing. "I never thought this would happen.." Johnny sighed with a smile.


	2. Feelings Revealed

The Week seemed to go by no problem. Both him and Sissy had been looking for a job to suit their degree they had gotten from Pork belly Tech no luck at the moment but with their Jobs at the moment they were having no problem keeping things in check on his apartment. Saturday came before Johnny thought it would not that he would mind. Johnny was outside Sissy's door and smiled. He found it kinda funny that their first date was happening on a Saturday of all days. Soon the door opened. "Hey Sissy ready to-hamanahamanahamana" Johnny stopped mid sentence with his stammer after seeing what Sissy was wearing.

Sissy was wearing a long black dress with a silver artistic swirl design wrapped around her flat tummy and along with her blonde hair let down nicely against her shoulders in a well-managed straight look made her look positively radiant in beauty.

"Yes Johnny?" she asked with a small yet bright smile on her face. "Dah ha ha" Johnny stated before shaking out of his trance and walked forward grasping Sissy's hand with a smile. "You look beautiful tonight Sissy" He stated with a smile and a blush.

"Um...um...thank you Johnny," Sissy blushed feeling Johnny's place her hand in his. His hands were smooth like hers but stronger and not as soft, fitting for a young man, "you look great too."

Johnny couldn't help but smile. "Ready?" He asked talking about their date for tonight. Johnny had never felt Sissy's hands like this before and they felt rather warm and soft. He hoped one day they could end up like his mother and father had...just without the crazy kids...oh who was he kidding knowing him and Sissy they would end up like that. Gah ok easy Johnny thinking to far ahead again.

"Lets go," Sissy smiled back to show that she was ready for her date night with Johnny. What started off as a crush that she supressed and hid all of those years has evolved into mature, romantic, feelings. She had a happy heart, a positive mind, and a good feeling about this Johnny tonight.

After a short drive Sissy and Johnny had arrived at the movie theater. Once the two love birds made it to the entrance of the ticket area. Johnny looked up at the tickets. He pondered seeing the movies out and knowing how him and sissy were action movie type people he was looking for the right one. 'Perfect' He said to himself with a smile. "Two tickets to the new Legend of Hercules movie please" Johnny stated The ticket man placed the tickets down as Johnny placed the cash down before getting a few dollars of change. "Here you go Sissy" Johnny said with a smile.

"Thank you," Sissy smiled back at him. She knew that Legend of Hercules wasn't a traditional date movie by any means, hell she would probably be the only girl in the screening room, but even at 21 years old she still loved action movies that filled her with excitement and fun. No cheesy romantic comedy or lame drama could ever compare to an exciting action flick.

Once they had gotten their popcorn and soda they entered their movie theater just as the movie was starting to start. The two sat next to each other. Sissy had gotten a few weird eyes before Johnny glared at the people eying her basically saying "BACK OFF!" Once the movie had started Johnny put his arm around sissy as the Movie started. The Movie was good it was about the Greek God Zeus's son Hercules. The Movie was going rather good to say the least with the Son getting his powers and everything. However, Than they got to a part of some Colosseum scene.

Sissy's eyes widened as the colosseum scenes started and action was nothing short of captivating. Hercules was rampaging his way through opponent after opponent for King Amphitryon's amusement. One fight consisted of Hercules throwing a stiff uppercut that lifted an enemy off of the ground that made Sissy jump back and let out a soft, "Ooooh," from the impact.

"Nasty Uppercut huh?" Johnny asked with a smile. However, The next thing that happened turned both their attentions away from the movie as they both ended up going for some popcorn only for both their hands to touch as they turned to each other.

Sissy blushed deeply as soon as she felt Johnny's hand touch hers. She forgot all about the popcorn and the movie and just focused all of her attention on the handsome young man who was touching her hand.

"Sissy Listen um I...I" Johnny stuttered a bit everything from back in their school time was resurfacing like no tomorrow. Did Johnny mind? no but it was resurfacing so fast that his heart was beating faster. Johnny was never to well when talking with the Ladies so this did not help things.

Sissy's heart was beating fast as well. While Johnny wasn't the first guy she ever dated nobody has ever made her feel just like this but romantic feelings were feuding with the moments of her childhood with Johnny. Their time in school, growing up in Porkbelly, all of those moments they spent together were doing battle with the love in her heart. However there was no debate that Johnny had Sissy's total attention and she could tell that he had the same emotions as well.

"Yes, Johnny?" She asked

"I..." Johnny started before sighing. "You know I have never been the best with words so this should tell you what I am trying to say" Johnny stated. The Next thing he knew he was placing a finger on Sissy's lips and smiled before capturing her lips in a kiss. Yes Johnny Test was kissing long time Rival now love Sissy. Who would of thunk it.

Sissy's eyes widened in surprise and her whole body tingled in surprise from from the kiss by Johnny Test of all people! The same boy she was pulling pranks against years ago was now kissing her and the craziest part of it was that Sissy was actually kissing Johnny in return. After a few moments of the two of them kissing the two had to release for a breath as Johnny placed his forehead on hers and smiled lovingly. "That answer what I was trying to say?" Johnny asked with a smiled.

"It sure does Johnny," Sissy smiled warmly back at him. Johnny didn't have to say a word, Sissy knew that he loved her...just like she loves him. "This is something I should of said a long time ago I know were still on a date but Sissy will you be my girlfriend?" Johnny asked with a smile squeezing her hand affectionately.

Sissy smiled back with joy in her blue eyes, "I'd love to be your girlfriend," she answered him, all while wondering just what took Johnny so long to ask that question after all of these years.

Johnny smiled looking at her. "Sorry It took me so long.." Johnny said with a smile before looking at the screen to see the movie was done. "Looks like we missed the rest of the movie." Johnny said with a chuckle before looking at Sissy. "so you wanna do Dinner at my place or yours? What you didn't think I was gonna let someone else cook for you on our first date did ya?" Johnny asked with his usual gin.

"I didn't even know you could cook," Sissy giggled, "but yeah lets have dinner at your place," she answered, caring little for the movie after everything that just happened.

"Hey" Johnny said crossing his arms. "I got my mothers cooking Genes not my fathers" Johnny said with a grin leaning forward. "Trust me your going to love it.." He said looking at her lovingly.

"I'm sure I will," Sissy smiled, holding his hand as they left the theater, "but I'll love you even more." Sissy cooed.

"Same now let's go" Johnny said with a smile grasping her hand. Soon they headed to the car and headed towards Johnny's house. Once they exited the card and headed up towards Johnny's apartment Johnny grinned opening the door. "After you" Johnny said with a small.

Sissy went inside Johnny's apartment, accepting the gentlemanly gesture by going inside his neat and clean apartment. Once Sissy was in Johnny entered closing the door before coming close to Sissy before hugging her and placing his hands around her waist. "Did you enjoy the Movie? Despite the fact we missed the ending?" Johnny asked with a smile.

"I'll just get the DVD, it'll be out soon," Sissy giggled, practically melting in Johnny's lean arms. All of those years of extreme sports and adventures kept him in good shape. Johnny felt her melting in his arms and smile as he pulled her close with a small smile and spoke. "Comfortable?" He asked with a small grin holding her closer to him with a chuckle.

"Very," Sissy smiled back and giggled. She felt just right in Johnny's arms. Johnny smiled and gave her neck a kiss causing the young woman to let out a small satisfied moan. "mmm not yet Johnny we just started dating" She moaned causing Johnny to chuckle before speaking. "True" Johnny said placing hands on her waist. "Its ok Just control yourself Test at least until we sure this is the same as years ago" Sissy said causing Johnny to chuckle.

The Rest of the night with Dinner went great as the two seemed to go quite well. Johnny and Sissy were currently sitting on the coach Johnny had bought with his money watching before Sissy let out a yawn. "Tired? Johnny asked with a smile. "Yeah" Sissy nodded and smiled back, "between that good dinner and this comfy couch I can sleep right here and now."

"Go ahead. I'll take you back in the morning. Not like I am going anywhere any time soon" Johnny chuckled a little bit yawning himself. To be honest even if he wanted to drive her home he probably wouldn't be able to keep his eyes open and the wheel and they would be bad. "Thank you Johnny," Sissy smiled before giving him a light kiss on his lips, "I had an amazing time tonight."

Johnny held her close as the two kissed for a few moments before the two fell asleep..things were looking pretty good for the young couple.


End file.
